


Prom

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a prom, but Bucky has a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: buckynat highschool prom!AU (:  
> For anon from tumblr

“So…” Bucky said, shifting down so that his posture was horrible on the senior bench. "Prom.“

"What about it?” Natasha asked, glancing at him.

“Should I wait for you to ask me, should I ask you, or should I just assume we’re going and get straight to the problem?”

“Problem?” Natasha asked.

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief, because that was one thing off his mind. “Steve.”

“What about him?”

“Well, I’ve always tried to find him a date, too. So he never gets left out and I’m dating you now, so…” Bucky smiled in spite of Natasha’s look.

“What girls does he like?” Natasha asked.

“What do you mean what girls does he like?”

“I mean, who interests him?” Natasha paused. "Have you just been finding girls to go out with him out of pity? Rather than girls he actually has interest in?“

Bucky knew that tone that tone meant dire consequences and he dare not admit what he’d done wrong. Instead he tried to smile innocently.

Natasha’s glare intensified. ”You are lucky I like you, Barnes, and that Barton has made me used to the idiocy of men.” She stood with the grace of the ballerina that she pretended she wasn't.

"Where are you going?”

“To find Steve and see if there are any women in this school that he find acceptable. I know there’s a girl in his accounting class that is interested and his neighbor Sharon also appears to be interested.”


End file.
